Teen Circle
by Kisbetter
Summary: Tired of being the unwanted and unimportant shadow of his brother, Zachary Conant leaves Chance Harbor to start a new life, away from the supernatural. Little did he know the town of Beacon Hill and his new friends would pull him right back in.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Circle**

Chapter one: Wolf moon

Music could be heard blaring throughout the house as I danced around the room, singing along off key. "Lady Boys and girls and those who dream to rule the world. Smokey eyes, cherry lips, stilettoes on, now break it down." The way I was moving and gyrating around made me glad I lived alone. "She's so bloody tall. She's so wild so ANIMAL, she gonna work that sexy body so sexual. She's like a female phenomenon; she's a glamazon, female phenomenon…" I cut off when I felt a disturbance in the wards around my house. Waving a hand, the music stopped as I rushed down the stairs to see my front door hanging open.

I quickened my pace as I snuck into my kitchen, pulling the butcher knife from the holder. I jumped slightly when the lights went out, enveloping the room in darkness. Panic started to settle in as I eased my way through the kitchen, my heart beating so fast I feared it may soon burst from my chest. I made my way back to the front door, intending to flee when someone grabbed me. Screaming I spun around, raising the knife with the full intention to shank a bitch.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Shouted a familiar voice, causing me to back up against the wall, hand clutching my chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stiles you asshole!" I yelled, punching him in the arm. "You scarred me, why can't you just ring a door bell like everyone else."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, following me into the kitchen as I placed the knife back in its slot. Sending him my best death glare, Stiles gulped before continuing. "I know it's late but you've got to hear this, my dad left about ten minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and the state police."

Sighing, I dropped the glare as curiosity got the better of me. "Why?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He all but shouted, bouncing slightly. His excitement confused me.

"I don't get it." I say, sitting at the counter. "If they've already found the body, why are they calling in everyone?"

"That's the best part, they only found half." He exclaimed, rushing forward to snatch my arm, pulling me from my chair. "Come on, we have to hurry if we want to find it first."

"Why would I want to go looking for a dead body, we have to be up in a few hours for school tomorrow?" I said, yanking my arm free from his grip.

Stiles froze before slowly turning to face me. "Why? It's your duty as a teenager and as a friend of Scott and me that you should want to do this; you don't want to anger your two only friends do you?"

At hearing Scotts name I began to look around the house. "He's not in here to is he?" I say, raising my fists in case he decides to jump out.

"No, we have to go pick him up, so hurry." Once again he began to drag me towards the door. Again I pulled my arm from his as I open the closest and grab my jacket and flashlight, then dashing to the table to grab my keys. "You ready now?" He asked impatiently. At my nod he again dragged me towards his jeep.

The ride to Scott's house was uneventful and eerily quiet. When we pulled into his driveway, Stiles signaled me to wait in the car as he snuck towards the house. Rolling my eyes, I started humming Glamazon. When I reached the final chorus I heard two screams coming from the house and I could help but laugh. A few moments later the boys came jogging towards the jeep. I couldn't help but laugh as they got in. "So Scott, based on the two screams I heard, I'm assuming Stiles had another failed attempt at scarring someone tonight?"

Scotts face broke into a huge grin as he looked back at me. "Almost hit him with a baseball bat." He said laughing. "You?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Stiles cut me off. "He almost stabbed me with a butcher knife." He shouted, causing Scott to laugh even harder. "It's not funny, I could have died."

At this point I can't help but join in Scott's laughter. "Well next time ring the damn doorbell." I gasped as we pulled into the clearing.

Stiles jumped out of the jeep, turning on his flashlight as Scott lets me out his side. "Are we seriously doing this?" He asked, glancing around.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

The two of them continued their argument, moving on to the lacrosse tryouts tomorrow. I tuned them out before I heard Scott ask what half of the body we're looking for. "Huh, I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" I asked, slowing down to walk next to Scott.

"Also something I didn't think about." He answered, walking further into the woods.

"You know, you've both become good friends to me over the summer, but I don't know if we've reached the point where I'd die for you just yet." I joke, laughing slightly to fill the silence while I mentally prep a knock back spell. 'Better safe than sorry.' I think as we progress further into the woods, rushing to keep up with stiles. I pull Scott to a stop when his breathing shortens. Scott makes a comment about wanting to hold the flashlight so I hand him mine, which his smiles gratefully for as we crouch next to Stiles and watch the police.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked as we watched them move the body bag.

"No, they would have called off the search, come on." He whispered rushing forward, causing us to chase after him, trying to quietly call his name, but it was too late. Scott pulled me behind a tree, pushing my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me still as a police officer caught stiles. If the situation wasn't so severe, I might have tried to flirt with him again.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." I tightened my grip on Scott as we heard the sheriff's voice. "Do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Stiles really needs to learn to lie better. Apparently Stiles dad thought so to because he continued. "Not the boring ones."

"Where are your partners in crime?"

My heart started to speed up again as a light passed over our tree. "Who, oh right, well Scott's home, saying he wanted to get a good night's sleep and Zach had to finish sorting out his paperwork for school tomorrow." He said causing my brows to lift slightly, now he can be a decent liar.

"SCOTT, ZACH, you out there?" We heard the sheriff shout as Stiles repeatedly said he was alone. The sheriff called again before he left with his son, saying he'd escort him to his car.

We stayed in a position for a few minutes after the cops left before I decided I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice abs." I say as I move my hands from his stomach, where they had been the whole time.

Scott shook his head while smirking slightly as he slowly pushed me away. "Only you would hit on me at a time like this, why?"

"Well first I'm a horny teenage guy, second you're hot, and third." I said as we walked back into the woods. "I couldn't stand the silence any longer. Also can I just say one thing?" I say, looking Scott dead in the eye as he raised his eyebrows. "Fuck!"

Scott gave a sound of agreement as we continued to walk back through the woods. It suddenly seemed darker and creepier now that Stiles wasn't here to fill the silence. I stop when Scott pulls out his inhaler, opening my mouth to make a smartass comment when a rustling in the distance stops me. I turn to look in the direction as a rumbling sound begins and scream when a herd of deer start bounding towards us. Diving to the ground I feel Scott hand as he pulls me under his body, covering me until the last deer is gone.

"Twice in one night McCall, I knew I'd wear you down eventually." I joke, trying to calm my nerves. He mutters something as he starts to get up but I latch hold of his arm, making him look at me. "Thank you." I say, all hints of amusement gone from my expression. Scott smiles at this as he stands up, pulling me to my feet before hugging me.

"Like I was going to let you get trampled." He said, squeezing me tighter before letting go and pulling out his phone. "Can you help me find my inhaler; I dropped it when the deer ran by." Nodding I pulled out my phone as well, unlocking it to click the flashlight app. I was a few feet from Scott when I heard him shout, spinning around to see him falling down a hill.

"SCOTT." I yelled as I ran towards him, freezing when I saw the body. I couldn't move my gaze from her as I was caught in her lifeless gaze, frozen in a state of horror. I finally pulled away when I heard Scott grunt and I started down the hill when I heard a growl, followed by Scotts screams. I quickened my pace and entered the clearing to see a huge mass on top of Scott. "SCOTT!" I shouted again, drawing the creature's attention to me. I stared mesmerized at the creature's red eyes for a moment before it charged at me. Thrusting my hand out, I released the knock back spell I'd prepped, the full force hitting the creature head on, propelling him backwards into a tree. Without giving it a second glance I rushed forward, grabbing Scott's hand as I pulled him away. The feeling of pursuit vanished once we reached the road, Scott nearly getting hit by a car speeding past.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted as he lifted his shirt slightly to show a bloody bite mark. "God I thought I was going to die, how did you get it off me?" He asked, turning to look at me.

I almost sighed with relief when I realized he didn't see me use magic. "Oh, when I shouted your name it was distracted and I threw a rock at it, nailed it right in the eye." I lied smoothly, mentally smirking at how easy it's become. 'God Faye would be proud.' I think as I grab his arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I groaned as my alarm went off at six thirty. "Ugh, too early." I grumble turning it off as I head towards the shower. The hot water feels amazing as I stand there, trying to fully wake up. By the time I finally got home it was almost four in the morning, having refused Scotts offer to crash at his place after I walked him home. I sighed as I washed my hair, remembering the events of last night. 'Whatever attacked us had to be something supernatural." I think as I turn off the water. Grabbing a towel I wrap it around my waist as I head back for my room to finish getting ready.

After dressing, brushing my teeth, and grabbing my stuff, I head for the door, stopping to look at the mirror. "You can do this." I tell my reflection. "It's just a new school, and who cares about whatever that was last night. It can't be any worse than the stuff you faced back in Chance Harbor." I try to smile but it doesn't really work. I sigh as I continue to look at my reflection, taking in my appearance. I look good in my black skinny jeans, white t-shirt that fits my lithe body snugly, and the black leather jacket that Faye and Melissa gave me. My light brown hair styled to look slightly messy, like I didn't really do anything with it. The only thing that stood out in my outfit was the armband with a giant quarts in it, a silver ring with a big onyx stone on my index finger and the chain around my neck with a wire wrought pendant with multiple colored stones wove into it. I figured they might look tacky but after last night I'm carrying a little more magical protection than usual. Sighing I slip on my sneakers before heading out to my car.

As I got out of my car I saw Scott locking up his bike. As I approached a hot guy stepped out of the car next to him, his door bumping into Scott's bike. By the time I reached Scott the guy was walking off, and from the look on Scotts face the exchange hadn't been pleasant. "Hey Scott." I say, coming to a stop next to him and staring after the guy. "Who is Mr. Sex-on-a-stick?"

I blanched at the look he gave me but it was Stiles that answered as he walked up behind us. "Oh you mean Jackass?" He said, grinning when Scott snorted. "Oops, I meant Jackson." I couldn't help but smile as I caught the humor in his joke now. "Kay so let's see this thing." He said, turning to Scott, who started to lift his shirt.

"My first days looking good already." I say cheekily, causing both of them to roll their eyes, before Scott proceeded to lift his shirt to show stiles the wound, smacking his hand away as he tried to touch it.

"I couldn't see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He told him, looking at me for confirmation. I thought about it for a second before nodding my head slightly.

"A wolf bit you, no not a chance." Stiles replied.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said, walking towards the School. Thinking it over I realized that it did sound like a wolf.

"No you didn't." Stiles replied again in a patronizing voice.

"What do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott asked slightly annoyed.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like 60 years." He stated.

"Actually wolves and other predatory animals have been known to assimilate into new area's due to an over population of humans or a lack of prey and other resources." I say causing both boys to look at me. "So it could be plausible that a pack of wolves have migrated here."

Scott smiled at me for backing him up before he turned back to stiles. "Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, you definitely won't believe me when I tell you…" He paused second to lean in closer to Stiles. "We found the body." He said, gesturing between the two of us.

"What, are you kidding me?" He said, getting excited.

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said, looking away slightly.

"That is fricken awesome." He said, staring at something behind me. "I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing to happen to this town since, since the birth of Lydia Martin." He said as a red head walked passed us, completely ignoring him. "Hey Lydia, you look like… you're gonna ignore me."

"Well that was kind of bitchy." I say, a little too loudly because she turned to glare at me. I considered acting like I didn't say anything but decided against it and channeled my inner Faye, Smirking at her as I sent her a slight finger wave. She merely huffed and continued to walk away. As I looked back at Stiles I could tell he was about to yell at me when I was saved by my phone going off. "Excuse me guys." I say slipping my phone out and smirking at the id. "I was just thinking about you."

"Well I am amazing." Faye stated, causing me to laugh slightly. "God I miss you, princess purity keeps getting after me for using magic badly, just cause I used it yesterday to scare some little blond bitch."

"Really, Dianna can take her head out of Adams ass long enough to yell at you? Wow, there must be trouble in paradise." I remark, smiling slightly when she burst out laughing.

"Oh I am so telling them you said that, can you imagine the looks on their faces." I can't help but laugh at that. "So doesn't your school start today?"

"Yeah, and my so called friends just ditched me, those bitches." I say, glaring at Scott and Stiles retreating backs. "Well Hun, I have to go walk down these hallways like I own them. Time to put that spell of yours to good use." I say, hanging up and heading towards the entrance. I pause at the doors to look at the students, focusing my thoughts on drawing their attention. "Notice me." I say releasing the built up magic, allowing it to take form. Almost immediately the teens stop what they were doing and look in my direction. I smirk slightly as I start strutting down the hallway, adding a little sway to my hips. My smirk grows as I start to hear people whispering about me, making me feel like Emma Stone in Easy A; I have to resist the urge to do a kiss.

As I turn onto the next hallway I notice the hot guy and the bitch from earlier staring at me like the rest. Standing next to them was another attractive guy, but instead of looking at me in curiosity like the rest I notice lust in his eyes. I spot Stiles and Scott a little further down the hallway, watching me in shock. I send them a couple of bunny eared kisses before entering the main office.

The day went by quickly, completely uneventful as I shuffle from class to class. Lunch consisted of me sitting quietly at a table with the guys while they each stared at a different girl; the real fun began when I reached my last class of the day, Chemistry with Mr. Harris. He made me and some other new girl introduce ourselves before he sent me to sit with the hot guy that was checking me out earlier. As I sat next to him I couldn't help but notice the slight blush that spread across his cheeks. "Hey, I'm Danny." He said awkwardly, holding out his hand.

I smile as I grasp his hand, shaking it slightly. "Zachary Conant, but you can just call me Zach." I say, pulling back my hand to grab my notebook. The class goes by quickly and it's just as it ends that I notice some of the kids looking over at us and snickering. "What's with them?" I asked as the bell went off.

"They're just poking fun at us because you got stuck next to the gay guy." Danny says grabbing his stuff and sending a glare at the guys. Rising from my seat, I put my hand on his shoulder leaning in slightly.

"They're just jealous because you're smokin hot and you've got a rockin ass." I say, running my finger down his arm causing him to look at me in shock. "You definitely improved my day." Winking at him, I walked away, once again adding a little more sway to my hips. I just reached the hallway when he caught up with me.

"Are you…" He started before stopping, as if trying to consider his words.

"Gay?" I say, raising my eyebrows. He nodded slightly, waiting for my answer. "Honey, I only swing one way and I think girls are icky."

Danny laughs at that and I can't help but join in. "So my friend Jackson is having this party on Friday and…" He paused as I turned to look at him, slightly blushing again. "I mean, if you weren't doing anything, would you um…" He paused again as the blush darkened. "Would you like to go with me?" He mumbles at the end, looking at his feet.

"Oh, I don't know, I've got a lot of things to do and…" I started to tease, trailing off as he starts to look defeated. "I would love to." His head shot up at that as he stared at me for a second in shock before grinning like a fool. He opened his mouth to say something when the hot guy from earlier jumped up behind him, playfully putting him in a headlock.

"Come on Dan, you ready for tryouts?" He joked before noticing me staring at them. "Hey you got a problem or something man?"

"Hmm, you must be Jacka…son, Jackson." I say, trying not to smile at my slip. Based on the glare Jackson sent me, I'm sure he caught it. "And to be fair, you're the one that interrupted our conversation."

"Jackson this is Zach." Danny said, stepping between us like he was expecting us to go to blows. "He's my date to the party on Friday." I can't help but smile at the way he says that

"Oh, well good for you man, sorry about before." He says, but I can tell from his tone that he's not. "Any friend of Danny's is cool with me, just please refrain from hitting on me." He finished with a smirk.

"Don't worry; you're not really my type." I say, spotting Scott and Styles over by their lockers.

"We should get going." Jackson said, looking down the hallway at the bitchy girl and the new girl. "And for the record, I'm everyone's type."

Rolling my eyes I give Danny's arm a light squeeze. "I'll see you later Danny, oh and Jackson." I say leaning a little closer to him as he raised his brows. "If I wanted to sleep with you, you'd already be in my bed. Have a nice day." Winking at him I walk off towards the boys. "Guess who go a date to the party on Friday bitches." I singsong when I reach them, holding up both hands to indicate myself. "Be jealous boys, you can no longer get with me."

Scott smiles at this while Stiles rolls his eyes. "Hey you're coming to the practice; we plan to go to the spot you guys found the body afterwards." Stiles said, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't asking.

"Fine but remember." I say as I follow them towards the field. "You guys wanted me to come." I laugh at the weary looks they give me as I head towards the bleachers. As I'm sitting there watching the guys enter the field the new girl shows up with Lydia. She smiles slightly at me and indicates the seats next to me. Returning the smile I nod and move over a little to make room. "Hey you're the other new kid right?" I asked as she sat next to me. At her nod I held out my hand. "Zachary Conant, also the other new kid, but you can call me Zach."

"Right, we're in Chemistry together." She said reaching out to grab my hand. "Allison Argent." We sight there in silence for a second before I notice Stiles and Scott walk by. "Who's that?" I heard Allison ask shortly after they passed. I smiled slightly at the way she said that as Lydia said she didn't know him.

"That's Scott McCall." I say turning to look at her, my smile growing at her sheepish expression. "Oh, someone has a crush, well trust me honey, I've been hitting on him all summer, and he is as straight as they come so go for it."

"Oh, have you set your eyes on anyone else?" She asked, looking kind of relieved to escape her conversation with Lydia.

"Well I'm going to a party on Friday with Danny uh; I don't know his last name. Oh there he is." I say pointing at Danny in the line. I was about to continue when the coach blew his whistle and someone nailed Scott in the face with a ball. I winced for him while everyone laughed, including the coach, causing me to glare. The next guy threw the ball and was followed by complete silence. "Oh my god, he caught it, GO SCOTT!" I shouted clapping really loud. This continued for shot after shot until Jackson pushed his way to the front of the line. Running forward he jump high to add more power to the shot, which Scott again caught with ease. My cheering got very loud after that.

"God could you be more obnoxious?" Lydia asked looking down at me.

"Oh honey, you ain't seen nothing yet, check this out." I replied standing up and cupping my face. "WOOH, GO SCOTT, YOU KICKED HIS ASS, SPEAKING OF, YOUR ASS LOOKS REALLY GREAT IN YOUR UNIFORM, WOOH." I shouted, adding a couple of wolf whistles at the end, drawing the entire team's attention. Scott awkwardly grabbed the back of his head as Stiles laughed. "OH AND STILES, I CAN SEE YOUR BA…" I was cut off as Allison grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with her hand, the whole time laughing uncontrollably.

"You're crazy." She said as her laughter died down. The practice ended shortly after, prompting goodbyes from us as I headed to my car to wait.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said as we splashed our way through a small creek. "And that's not the only weird thing, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." This caught my interest as I walked slightly behind him. 'Could this be because of the bite?' I think as we continue into the forest.

"Smell things, like what?" Stiles said with a snort, clearly amused by this.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said, turning to look at Stiles while continuing to walk. Stiles started to deny that he had any when he reached into his pocket, pulling out an individual piece. "And the bag of sour gummy worms in your backpack." He said, looking at me.

Furrowing my brows I slipped my bag off, opening the outer pocket to pull out an unopened bag. "Fucking a, I didn't even know I had these." I say, tearing the bag open and popping one in my mouth. "Oh yeah, that's good." When I notice the looks their giving me I realized that I had just moaned about the candy. "You guys want some?" I say holding the bag out, too which they just shake their heads and turn away. "Fine, didn't want to share with you anyway."

"So all of this started with the bite?" Stiles said, ignoring my comment.

"What if it's like an infection?" Scott said, worry evident in his tone. "My bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." I reach up to rub his shoulder, offering the bag of candy again. He smiles at this as he takes one; sour gummy worms make all your problems go away.

"You know what; I think I've heard of this." Stiles said in a mock serious tone that had me narrowing my eyes. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." I couldn't help but snort at that, drawing both of their attentions.

"I don't think that's it Stiles, don't go barking up the wrong tree." I say, amusing clear in my eyes, causing Stiles to smile when he realized I wasn't going to oust him. Scott however chose to ignore me.

"What is that is it bad?" He asked, sounding slightly afraid.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." He continued, drawing a slightly confused look from Scott. "On the night of the full moon." He said, giving a slight howl, causing Scott to hit his shoulder. "Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said, getting slightly angry.

"I know you're a werewolf, grr." He said, making bear arms. "But don't worry; Zach can totally help you out seeing as he's a witch and all." At hearing this I started to choke on my candy, causing Scott to hit my on the back.

"WHAT?" I gasp out, staring at him in shock. How the fuck did he figure that out. "Psh… wha… you… I'm not even going to justify that with a response." I lamely attempt, walking slightly ahead of them.

"Well let's just look at the facts. Scott said that the creature attempted to charge you but then when he looked at it again it was far away in the opposite direction." Stiles said, sounding smug. "And that whole incident this morning with the hallway, no one could take their eyes off you."

"The creature stumbled back when the rock hit its eye, and everyone was looking at me because I know how to work a crowd." I argue back, stopping a little further up. "Isn't this the spot where we found the body?" I say, turning to look at Scott with confusion.

"I could have sworn this was the spot. The deer ran out over there, I dropped my inhaler." He said, crouching next to a tree.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles said, trying to be helpful.

"Well if he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." He joked. I was about to respond when I noticed a man standing a few feet away from us. Stiles followed my line of vision and hit Scotts shoulder when he saw him, making him look over, rushing to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" The man said as he walked towards us, I couldn't help but glare at him. I could feel something radiating off him, and it wasn't human. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said, looking sheepish.

"We were just looking for something." Scott said, looking at the man who was now returning my glare. "Forget it." As they were getting ready to leave the man tossed Scott his inhaler, never breaking his gaze from mine.

The guys started to walk off as I continued to stand there, glaring at the man, neither one of us wanting to break contact first. After a few seconds the man growled at me, his eyes flashing an electric blue that confirmed my suspicions. 'Two can play at that game wolf boy.' I think as I send a small pulse of magic at him, making him stumble back a few steps, his eyes growing wide in shock, causing me to smirk. "I'd think twice before you mess with me dog." I say, slowly turning around to catch up with the guys. "So who is Mr. Serial killer over there?"

"According to Stiles his name is Derek Hale." Scott said, walking back towards the exit. "Come on guys, I have to get to work."

"Well I feel left out. You should have invited me to go swimming this morning." I joke the next morning as Scott tells me about when he woke up. "Actually, you should have invited to whatever party that got you wasted enough to wake up in the woods without any clothes. I thought we were friends." I say, putting my hand over my heart dramatically.

Scott smiled slightly before once again becoming serious. "I don't know what's happening to me. What if this is because of the bite and I'm about to keel over or something?"

"Let's make a deal." I say, drawing his attention back to me. "After practice today, if you still feel weird or sick in any way, I'll take you to the doctors and tell them you got attacked by a dog, and they can run some test."

"Yeah, ok." He said, sighing slightly before a huge grin spread across his face. "I can't believe I'm going to Jackson's party tonight with Allison." I was about to respond when said date came walking down the hall. "Allison! See you later Zach." Scott tossed back as he rushed over to her.

The rest of the day was a blur, including Chemistry, were Mr. Harris wanted us to work in stations and I was separated from Danny. Just as the lesson was nearing an end Jackson arrived, taking Danny and a couple of the other Lacrosse players out early for a meeting. "Dammit." I muttered as I exited the classroom ten minutes later, heading to the field to watch the practice again. Practice today was also a blur, seeing as I decided to read instead. I was so caught up in my book that I hadn't realized the practiced had ended until someone tapped my shoulder. Looking up to see Danny smiling down at me, I noticed that there was no one else here. "Hey you." I say, placing my bookmark between the pages and shutting the book.

"Hey yourself." He said, sitting next to me. "So I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up for the party. Or would you like me to pick you up?"

"Sure, no point in us both driving over." I say, grabbing a post-it note and pen from my backpack, scrawling my address and cell number on it. "Well if you're driving, what time works best for you?"

"How about eight?" He said as I handed him the not.

"Sure, I'll see you then." I say, walking with him to the parking lot. "Oh and Danny." I called as he was about to get in his car. "You look really hot in your uniform, just thought you should know."

"So you told Scott he was a werewolf and he attacked you?" I asked as I got ready for the party.

"Yeah, he went total bat shit crazy on me." Stiles static filled voice replied through the speakerphone. "Scared the crap out of me."

"Well I have two things to say, first, if you thought he was a werewolf, why would you try to confront him about it by yourself. And second." I say, pausing for dramatic effect. "Why am I not being invited to these things? First Scott's naked pool party and now I'm not invited to the werewolf meeting. I feel so unloved."

"Are you going to admit you're a witch?" Stiles asked smugly causing me to narrow my eyes at the phone, then remembering that Stiles can't see the glare.

"So the party should be fun." I say, once again changing the subject, then pausing when I feel my wards being breeched again. "Shit, Danny's here, gotta go boo boo, chat with you later." Hanging up the phone I head down the stairs just as the doorbell rings. I smile at the sight in my doorframe, Danny stood there with a crooked smile on his face, wearing an outfit almost identical to my, blue jeans and a button up shirt, except his was red and mine was blue. "Right on time, and I must say you look very handsome."

"You look really good to." He said, walking me towards the car. The ride to the party was filled with comfortable silence.

The party was at full swing when we arrived, packed with cars and people. Once Danny was able to park we headed to the back yard, which appeared to be the dance floor. I smiled at Scott and Allison as we passed them, giving them a slight wave before grabbing Danny's hand and leading to the middle of it. I smirked at him as I started rocking my hips to the beat, swaying them seductively. My smirk grew as I watched his eyes dilate, lust evident in his gaze. Turning around I started grinding against him. We continued to dance for several songs, in the back of my mind I was aware of the stares we were getting, but I couldn't bring myself to care as we continued to dance in our own little world. Eventually Danny and I left the dance floor.

"You're an amazing dancer." Danny told me, leaning in close so I could hear him over the people. I could help but smile at the compliment, then feeling confident I leaned in to kiss him, mentally cheering when he leaned in as well. Our lips were just about to touch when Stiles had to ruin it.

"Zach, I need to talk to you." He said, sounding flustered. I glared at him, considering telling him off when he gave me the puppy eyes. "Please."

"I'll just go get something to drink." Danny said, leaning in to give me a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

"What?" I growled. Instead of answering me, Stiles grabbed my arm, pulling me outside in time to see Allison leave with Derek. "Where's Scott?"

"I think he's shifting." He stated, looking worried. "We need to find him. I know you don't want to admit it but could you please find him."

I glared at him for a second before considering the situation. They already know about the supernatural so what difference did it make if they knew about me as well, plus if Scott did shift he could hurt someone. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll make you suffer." I growled, mentally smirking when Stiles gulped slightly before nodding. Reaching forward I grabbed his hand, focusing my thoughts on finding Scott as I called on the magic. "Show me." I say, releasing the magic. Within seconds my vision blurs, showing Scott in his bedroom still looking normal before returning to normal. Based on Stiles startled gasped I knew he saw it as well. "There, he's fine."

"That was AWESOME." Stiles shouted, gathering the attention of a few of the guests. "Sorry. But seriously, can you just do whatever you want."

"I'm not having this discussion right now." I say, turning back to the house. "You know where Scott is, and he's fine. So if you'll excuse me." Making my way back to the house I quickly find Danny, leading him back to the dance floor.

It was around one in the morning when we pulled into my driveway, laughing our asses off. We sobered almost instantly when he cut the engine. "I had a lot of fun tonight Danny." I say as I get out of the car, surprised when he follows suit. "Why don't you come in, you can crash here tonight if you want." I say, unlocking the door.

"Won't your parents mind?" He asked, following me inside. I just smile, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to my room.

"No parents, I'm an emancipated minor. I live here all by myself." I say, sitting on the bed, patting it so he'll sit.

"I just want you to know." He said, sitting next to me. "This was the best first date of my life." I feel the heat rush to my face at this; no one had ever said something like that to me. Leaning forward I press my lips to his, relishing at the softness of them as I wait for him to respond. He sits there shocked for a moment before pulling me forward and deepening the kiss. After a moment I feel his tongue touch the tip of my lips, causing me to open them immediately. We continue to kiss for several minutes before I try to unbutton his shirt. "Wait." He said, pulling back. "You're probably drunk right know, and it wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do if we continued."

"You're a really nice guy Danny." I say, standing up to walk forward, keeping my back to him as I begin unbuttoning my shirt. "Most guys wouldn't think twice." Finishing the last button I turn to face him, smiling slightly as his eyes lower to my abs. "However, I am not drunk; I didn't drink anything but water there. And second…" I say, letting my shirt fall to the ground so that all I'm wearing are the jeans. "I'm no gentleman."

Needing no further invitation, Danny pulled me down to the bed, crashing his lips to mine. The rest of our clothing was ripped off so fast that I'm sure when we're out of this primal haze we'll only find shreds.

"Oh god Danny."

**So, let me know what you think and if I should even bother continuing. Also sorry if some of the things to match the episode, I started writing this using a copy of the script for episode one and then realized they changed thing in the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Circle

Chapter 2: Second Chance at First Line

The locker room was full of shirtless guys as I entered, making me stop in my pursuit. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips as I shamelessly stared. I sighed as I dropped the smirk from my face, remembering why I was here. I continued my search for Scott and Stiles, my stomach twisting in knots as I went towards the back. This would be the first encounter with them since the whole magic bomb was dropped. The guys started to leave the locker room as I got closer to the back, I can't help but smile again as I see Danny leaving with Jackson, flashes of our weekend spent together playing in my mind.

"YES HER FATHER!" I jump as I hear Scotts shout, prompting me to quicken my pace. As I round a corner of lockers I see Scott leaning against one, the beginning of a panic attack evident on his face. Without thinking I rush to him, grabbing his arm and sending as much calming energy as I can into him, drawing from the crystal in my armband.

"Hey Scott, calm down, breathe." I say, rubbing circles into his arm as I continue to weave a calming spell. I mentally sighed as I watched Scott visibly relax. "There we go, do I want to know what that was all about?" I ask, looking to Stiles.

"Allison's father is the hunter that shot Scott in the woods." He said bluntly, causing me to raise my eyebrows in confusion. When did Scott get shot? I open my mouth to ask when Scott starts to freak out again. Glaring, I begin to work the spell again when Stiles runs up and starts slapping his face. I probably should have been more worried but I couldn't stop myself from staring at his chest. "He didn't recognize you right?"

Scott looked shocked for a second before responding. "I-I don't think so." He stuttered. I finally look away to hear Stiles ask if Allison knows. "I don't know, what if she does?" Scott whines, his voice rising a couple octaves. "Oh god, she's going to kill me man." Sensing another ongoing panic attack, I step forward, bringing my hand up and slapping him, stunning both him and Stiles.

"You need to pull your shit together bitch." I say, making sure I have his attention. "If they knew it was you, most likely he would have shot your ass in the parking lot. Now calm down and go practice, I'll chat with you guys later." I say, fleeing the room when I see Stiles start to remember why they called me here in the first place. I can't help but smile as I head towards the bleachers, Scott and Stiles didn't seem to hate me on sight, now we just have to get past the awkward conversation stage. I notice Danny looking over at me as I pass and I can't help but wave enthusiastically at him. I watched as he said something to Jackson before heading towards me. "Hey you." I say cheerfully when he stops in front of me.

"Hey." He replied nervously, looking a little awkward. "How have you been?" He asked, his shy blush dusting his face again.

"After the weekend we've shared, I think we should be past the awkwardness." I joke, laughing slightly. "But I've been good, but not as good as I was Saturday morning, or Saturday afternoon, evening and a good chunk of Sunday morning." I say with a smile, running my finger down his arm.

I feel my knees go weak when his shy smile is replaced with a cocky smirk. "I could fix that for you if you like, the locker room is empty right now, so we could…" He trailed off, wagging his eyebrows slightly. "I just have to talk to the coach to get out of practice."

I grab his hand as he starts to head towards the field. "Why don't you head on back and let me deal with the coach. I've been told I'm a great actor." I say, giving him a slight shove towards the locker room, adding a smack on his ass for good measure. I lose my smile as I head towards the coach, seeing Scott and Stiles standing next to him, well shit oh well. "Hey coach, I have to talk to you about Danny." I say as I reach them, drawing all of their attention. I wait until the coach signals me to continue before I glance quickly at Scott and Stiles before I run my finger down the gem of my necklace, calling on the power, letting it fill my voice. "Sky and water, sand and sea, as I will it, so shall it be. Believe me." I cast, watching the coaches eyes glass over and the guys looks of shock. "Danny isn't feeling well, so he's headed to the locker room to change, but don't worry, I'm going to keep an eye on him and take him to the doctor. Oh and don't count this against him in any way." I say, sending a little more power into my last demand.

"Yeah, no problem." The coach said in a monotone. "Tell Danny I hope he feels better and that I hope it isn't serious." I nod at him as I turn to leave, giving Scott and Stiles, who are still standing there with their mouths open, a couple bunny eared kisses before jogging towards the locker room. As the door closes behind me Danny grabs me, pushing me into the lockers, his mouth ravaging mine. I run my hands under his shirt, resting my hands on his abs as he deepens the kiss. My knees start to go weak as we continue, making me glad Danny's frame is holding me against the lockers.

"God you're an amazing kisser." I gasp out as I pull apart from him to breath. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were casting a spell on me with that mouth of yours."

"Wrap your legs around my waist, now." Danny practically growled, capturing my lips with his, while lifting me off the ground. Normally I didn't like being told what to do, but in this one instant I comply, wrapping my legs around him and slightly grinding against him as he walked us towards the back of the locker room. Fate however, is a cruel bitch because just as the clothing started to come off we heard a door slam open, making us jump apart. I considered ignoring the person until I felt it was Scott, and that his wolf was making its presence known.

"Crap, Danny, you need to get out of here, it might be the coach, and he thinks you just went to the nurse." I lie, pushing him towards the door to the school. "I'll meet up with you later." As he left I heard a loud crash coming from Scott's direction, and a high pitched shriek I'd recognize anywhere. "Stiles!" I called out, rushing towards the sound to see Stiles scrambling across the floor with Scott chasing him from the tops of the lockers. Both seemed to notice me at the same time and Stiles shouted for me to run as Scott turned his focus to me. Time seemed to slow as he lunged at me, without thinking I thrust my hand towards him, sending a pulse of magic, throwing him backwards into the wall. He started to get up again only to have Stiles spray him with the fire extinguisher.

Seeing that Scott was shifted back I ran to Stiles, gripping his shoulders. "Are you alright?" I asked him at the same time Scott asked what happened.

"You tried to kill me." Stiles replied, shrugging off my grip as he moved forward slightly. "It's like I told you before, it's your anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse." Scott said, sounding slightly defeated. "It's a pretty violent game if you didn't notice."

"Something tells me it's about to turn from violent to murderous." I say, lowering myself onto the nearest bench. "I think it might be in everyone's interests if you didn't play this Saturday."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore." Stiles said, trying to look at Scott with his most serious face. At seeing Scott's face I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and drawing his attention. "It's not permanent, you just need to get it under control and then you'll be back on first line in no time. But for now, just tell the coach you're sick."

"Yeah and if that doesn't work you could always have Zach work some of his witchy mind voodoo on him." Stiles said, sending me a look. "I believe someone owes us an explanation about certain things." At this Scott pulled away to stand next to him and they both sent me the look.

"Ha, yeah, about that… Oh hey coach." I say a little too loudly, causing both of them to turn. Taking my opportunity, I turned tail and ran for they exit, laughing slightly when they realized the coach wasn't there, and now neither was I.

The rest of the day was a blur as I attempted to avoid Scott and Stiles; I managed to dodge them every time. Chemistry was the most boring seeing as Danny had to leave to keep up appearances. I was out of my seat and out of the room the second the bell rang, rushing to my locker in attempts to get away. I heard Stiles calling my name as I was exiting the school but I pretended not to hear and started walking faster to my car. Just as I'm about to reach my car though, luck is again not on my side. "Fuck me!" I shout as I stare at the now smirking Scott leaning against my car. I turn to flee only to see Stiles walking up behind me. Sighing I stop and watch as they both approach me. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What's up is that you're going to give me a ride back to your house and Stiles will follow in his jeep, and when we get there you are going to tell us everything." Scott says, adding a bit of a growl to his voice making me wonder if the wolf was present. I open my mouth to protest when Scott grabs my arm, cutting me off. "It's that or I toss you over my shoulder and carry you to Stiles jeep in front of everyone and then we go to your house to talk, the choice is yours."

I stare at them for a moment, taking in Scotts glare and Stiles amused look before deciding that his threat was a serious one. "Fine." I snapped, walking past them to my car before I stop to glare at Scott. "And for the record, I'm perfectly capable of taking you down, so don't think for one moment that you can bully me around. I'm letting it slide this once seeing as you don't have your wolf under control." The ride to my house was filled with awkward silence, the closer we got the more nervous I became. When I pulled into my driveway, I immediately got out and went inside, briefly considering magically locking them out before I walked into the living room and sat on my armchair.

"It's kind of chilly in hear." Stiles said as he and Scott walked in, they stared at me for a moment before sitting directly across from me. "Don't you turn your heat on?" Instead of answering him, I stare at the fireplace, making it ignite. I suppress a grim smile when the both jump.

"Sorry, habit." I say, shrugging my shoulders sheepishly. They continued to stare at me for a few awkward, silent minutes before I cracked. "Alright, so yes I'm a witch, I have magic so if you're going to hate me just say it now and get it over with." I shouted as I grabbed one of the couch pillows and hid my face behind it. "Everyone says it too me eventually." I sensed Scott's approach before the pillow was ripped away from me and I found myself pressed against a hard surface while strong arms surrounded me.

"I don't think I could ever hate you." Scott said, tightening his embrace. I pressed my face into his neck as I felt emotions rise inside me that I'd never felt before. For a brief moment I consider breaking down in his arms but decided not to show that much weakness. I settled back into my chair when he released me and stared quietly at the two for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm used to people hating me." I say bitterly, adding a dark chuckle at their confused expressions. "I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you, I have never spoken of this to anyone else, but I figured you guys have the right to know. Could you please stay quiet while I give you my story?"

Both of them looked at me for a moment before nodding, Stiles attempting to do the whole scouts honor finger thing making me laugh briefly before settling into the chair and staring at the fire. "I'm from a small town in Maine called Chance Harbor. I have a twin brother Adam and a drunk, abusive father that I'm not going to get into. Because of some incident that happened sixteen years ago, my father, and the parents of the other coven members didn't want us to know about magic. So for the longest time I thought I was human, I ignored those weird things that happened when Adam or I became extremely emotional about stuff."

I paused, taking a deep breath as I thought of what else to say. "Growing up I never really had any friends of my own, but it didn't bother me because I became friends with all of Adams friends, although I did become extremely close with a girl named Diana, I considered her my best friend, she was the first person I ever came out to. She was the first friend that abandoned me, right after she started dating my brother. It was always Adam." I say bitterly, glaring at the fire causing the flames to rise. "She chose him over me, and then shortly after we found out about our magic and the whole coven of six and increasing the powers. It wasn't long after that that the rest of my friends, who incidentally were all members of the coven, decided to form the coven of five, one person from each family and again they chose Adam to represent my family, which is why I chose not to share my family grimoires with them."

The fire jumps up a little higher, causing Scott and Stiles to jump slightly. "God it's always Adam." I shouted, glaring stronger at the fire. "Adam was so perfect, so smart and caring. Adam, who was destined by the fucking stars to be with a Blake and have this great destiny." I pause as I watch Scott and Stiles stare at each other in confusion. "That's just something my father was always going on about. And of course it had to be about the perfect son. My father made it no secret that he preferred Adam to me, I was never good enough. God last year he threw Adam this big birthday party that the circle participated in, they completely forgot about me. How can you fucking forget that Adam's twin brother was also born that day? That was the last straw, the next day I packed my stuff up and I left, wondered around for a while before I settled here."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles decided to speak. "And I thought my life sucked." He said, causing me to laugh. "Can I ask some questions?" I looked over at Scott who still remained silent, anger evident on his face. Looking back at Stiles I nod. "Why did you keep this grimoire thing a secret, how did you afford to get here, and how powerful is a full coven, you said that they needed a full coven to become strong and your already really powerful?"

"When Diana found her parents grimoire, that was when everyone found out about their witch half. We all studied from hers because we didn't have any others, but one day while I was rummaging through my attic, I found both my father's and mother's books. I was so happy when I found them I immediately ran off to tell the others only to find out that in my absence, they decided to form the circle and that I wasn't part of it. I wasn't allowed to be part of the group, use the grimoire, or go to the witch house… Don't ask." I say as Stiles starts to open his mouth. "Anyway so I kept the books for myself. And they are just powerful; I don't want to go into details about that." I finish, deliberately avoiding the second question.

"What about my other question, how can you afford to be here?" Stiles asked, staring me down, apparently I was a little too obvious about my avoidance.

"I'd rather not." I say, looking anywhere but at the glaring boy across from me, causing him to stand and move closer to me, glaring the whole way. "Can I just say through ways that wouldn't technically be considered legal and leave it at that." His brows rose in shock about that, but I really didn't want them to know that I used magic to fake my emancipation papers and to "convince" the previous owner of this house to sell it to me for a dollar. I could tell Stiles was about to demand it when Scott finally spoke up.

"Nothing you say will make us hate you, but I don't want you to tell us because you were forced into it. Whatever the reasons, they brought you here to this town and to us and I'm happy with that." He said, pulling me into another hug. "But if I see any of these people I'll beat them up for you."

After the guys left, the rest of the day was uneventful, especially after Danny called saying that his parents had heard he went home because he didn't feel well and now he had to play it up at home and couldn't come over. So once again I found myself dancing around my house while music was blasting throughout it. "I aint no bitch for you to fuck; now you're all shit out of luck." I sang, as I bump and grinded myself around the living room. "He sure don't fuck the way I fuck, cause you know I'm the one, number one. I'm second to number one." I jumped in shock when Patrick asked me if mayonnaise was an instrument, signaling I had a text message. Grabbing my phone from the coffee table I saw it was from Stiles telling me to log on so we can video chat. Sighing I turned the music off as I walked back to my room to pull up the chat invite. I showed up at the same time as Scott, causing me to smile before Stiles fired a toy gun at us, causing me to give an overly dramatic death scene.

"Hey bitches, what it do?" I say into the window at the same time Scott asked Stiles what he found out. "About what?"

"Jackson has a separated shoulder." He said, causing me to stare at them in shock, when did this happen. "Because he's a tool." Stiles responded, making me realize I missed something Scott had said. "They don't know if he'll play yet, now there just counting on you for Saturday." I give Scott a sympathetic look before I freeze, noticing someone standing behind him.

"Scott!" I shout, alarmed only to see the connection start freezing up. It came back suddenly with Scott having a fearful expression on his face before the figure pulled him away from the screen. "SCOTT!" "Stiles what's going on." I say, seeing him looking just as panicked as I was. I was just reaching for my car keys when Scott came back on the screen, telling us how Derek Hale just threatened him about playing on Saturday. To say I was pissed was an understatement, anger well up in me so much that the light bulb behind me blew up, making both Scott and Stiles jump in shock. "I'll talk to you guys later." I say, exciting the chat as they both started to shout my name. I was out of my house and to my car in a blur as I cast a location spell on Derek, following it to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. Sensing him inside, I quickly exited the car and barged in. "Come out you spineless little bitch."

My voice echoed in the empty house as I stood there, waiting for him to show. I was just about to search the house for him when he appeared from the back of the room. "What do you think you're doing here little boy." He snarled, glaring at me as his eyes changed to an electric blue.

"You want to threaten kids Derek?" I ask, stepping closer to him as I feel the power build up in me, fuel by my rage. "Why don't you try threatening someone who can fight back?"

"I'm not afraid of you kid. You're not a wolf, so don't ask for something you can't handle." He growled also moving closer to me.

"First, you should be afraid, and second, I wasn't asking." I say, thrusting my hand forward, hitting him head on with a nock back spell, sending him into the back wall. Snarling, he rose to his feet, no longer in his human form, and lunged at me, tossing me to the side before grabbing my neck and holding me to the wall.

"Is that the best you've got?" He snarled, his words slightly warped due to his fangs. Instead of responding, I let go of his arm and bring both of my arms up, slamming my palms into his temples, causing him to drop me, his hands flying to his head. Before he could recover I place both palms on his chest and shoved him, pushing magic into him as well, propelling him across the room.

"You want a display of power to see who's stronger, my pleasure." I growl as I start to chant, calling on the elements to aid me. As my voice rises, a wind begins to whip around the room, hitting Derek with gale force pressure, sending him to the ceiling before dropping him to the now shaking ground as earth begins to heed my call. Forgoing water, I call fire to me, making a circle ignite around him causing him to cry out in fear as he shifted back and huddled in a ball, snapping me out of it. I stop my chant as I see the damage I've caused, both to the house and to the quivering werewolf when I remember Stiles saying the thing about his family being burned to death. I immediately feel guilty, realizing I crossed a line, subjecting him to his greatest fear, but I refuse to show it to him now. "I may not be a wolf, but Scott is under my protection. You don't want me as an enemy." I say coldly before exiting the house.

I was walking down the hallway with Stiles the next morning, looking for Scott. "Do you think he told the Coach?" I asked as we walked, avoiding the people that feel the need to take up the whole hallway.

"Yeah, but he didn't let him. You know, you should just get the coach to agree."

"He doesn't want me to, I asked him earlier and he said he would take care of it." We spot Scott up ahead just as I hear my name being called from the other direction. Turning I see Danny waving. "Hey, I'll talk with you guys later." I say before making my way towards him. "Hey handsome." I say, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Jackson yesterday, Scott totally attacked him." He said, looking over in the direction of the guys.

"Attacked feels like a very strong word." I say, trying to think of a cover story. "I mean, people get injured in lacrosse all the time, and I'm sure if it was personal, Scott wasn't the one to start it." I finish, giving him a look.

"Yeah, you're probably right; Jackson does have a way of bringing out the worst in people." He chuckles as we walk down the hall. "Hey uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not to my knowledge, what do you have in mind?" I ask as I link my arm with his and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go have dinner, and then maybe go watch a movie." He said, pausing slightly to glance down at me. "Usually the night before a game I stay at Jackson's and we watch old lacrosse videos and see what we need to improve on. And by this I mean Jackson tells me what he thinks I need to improve on."

"Ah, so you want me to be your Jackson substitute?" I tease as we walk down the hall. "Would you like me to criticize you on what you need to improve on? I haven't seen you play lacrosse but I could give you tips for in the bedroom."

"I am great in bed." He all but growled, making me laugh and pat his arm sympathetically, causing him to growl even more. "Keep that up mister and the next time we're alone I may have to give you a spanking."

I moan playfully at this as I lean up and kiss his neck. "Feel free, I like it rough." I whispered, lightly biting his earlobe, causing him to gasp before I pull away to head over to Scott. "Hey guys." I say, looking between them and noticing Scott looking embarrassed. "What's up?"

"There issuing a curfew because of the body." Stiles responded, looking annoyed. "Scott was using his super hearing and over heard them." I looked at said werewolf who was still refusing to look at me. He must have heard something that embarrassed him, but why wouldn't he be acting weird around Stiles… My eyes widened as realization set in.

"Oh God, dear lord, please tell me you didn't listen in on the conversation Danny and I just had." I say staring him in the eye which he gave me an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his neck, making me blush. "If you tell anyone what you heard I swear to god I'll end you." I say, jabbing my finger into his chest and letting a spark of magic zap him.

"Why am I here?" I ask Stiles again as we walk towards the reception desk of the hospital. I had just got home when he showed with Scott and pretty much dragged me here. "I don't have time to be snooping for dead bodies; I've got a date with Danny in a couple hours."

"I told you man, Scott smelled blood at Derek's house and he thinks it's from the dead body." He said, probably a little louder than he should have. "Besides, I wouldn't think you'd be all that thrilled about the corporal punishment section of your date." I stop in shock as I stare at him. "Scott filled me in about the incident this morning."

"I'm going to kill him." I snarl as anger welled up inside of me, making the lights in the hallway flicker. "He promised he wouldn't say anything." As my anger grew the hallway began to shake slightly, causing Stiles to grab my arm in a panic.

"Calm down man, it's no biggie; did you really think he wouldn't tell me?" He said, squeezing my arm at the last part. Focusing, I took a few deep breaths as I felt my anger fade I pulled the power back in. "There, that's better." At this he walked the rest of the way to the desk while I stood there, staring after him in disbelief, did he really think that made it okay? I was about to continue when I felt a light tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn and come face to face with Scott's mother.

"Oh, Ms. McCall, you startled me." I say, laughing slightly as I place my hand over my chest.

"Sorry sweetie, I was on my way back from delivering a medical report when I saw you standing here." She said, reaching out to rub my arm.

"Yeah, Stiles dragged me here to find out how Jackson was…" Before I could finish she had me pressed against her in a tight hug. God what is it with the McCall's and hugging me? "Umm, is everything alright ma'am?" I ask cautiously as she lets go.

"You're a really sweet boy Zach." She say's patting my arm affectionately. "If you ever need anything you just ask, and my house is always open to you." She darts off after that, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened. Shaking my head I walk towards Stiles.

"I always thought that we had this kind of connection." I heard Stiles say, making me furrow my brows as I rounded the corner, only to smile when I see him talking to Lydia and see that she was smiling at him. "Unspoken of course, but maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." I frown when I see here reach up to her ear and remove a Bluetooth.

"I didn't get anything you just said, is it worth repeating." I cringe at that as Stiles tells her no and sits down. I sit next to him and rub his arm.

"Want me to put a hex on her, because I totally could." I say, making him smile slightly as he shakes his head. I hold back a laugh when he grabs a pamphlet about the menstrual cycle and starts reading it, prompting me to pull out my own book, making me glad I had my backpack when they dragged me here. I roll my eyes when Stiles tries to discreetly spy on Jackson and Lydia before returning to my story of magic and wonder. I was so wrapped up in my own little world I didn't realize we had company until my book was snatched from my hands. "What the fuck!" I say a little too loudly, glaring at Scott.

"The scent was the same."

"Really?" Stiles asked, jumping up from his seat. "That means he buried the other half of the body on his property."

Snatching my book back from Scott I begin to put it in my bag as the walk down the hall. Standing I run up to them as Scott tells him that there were bite marks all over the body. "Well you guys have fun with that." I say, walking towards the elevator only to have them both grab my arms.

"You have to come with us; we could really use your help." Scott said, sending me his puppy eyes.

"No, I have a date with Danny, I can't just cancel on him, you're on your own." I pull my arm from him as the elevator opens and walk inside, hitting the bottom floor button.

"Fine, go on your date." Stiles said as the doors started to close. "We'll just go there and possibly be killed by Derek, which you could have prevented, but you obviously have better things to do." Sighing, I reach out and stop the doors from closing.

"I hate you." I say at his now victorious smile.

"I'm not cancelling the date Danny, more like asking you to reschedule." I say into my phone as we wait outside Derek's house. "You could come over to my house tomorrow and I'll cook you breakfast and we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie before you leave for your game."

"Alright." He said, laughing slightly from the whining I was doing in the phone to get him to agree. "Although I may have to add an extra ten swats the next time we're in the bedroom for standing me up."

"If that's what it takes for you to forgive me you can add as many as you want." I say, smiling slightly even though I'm slightly scared for my ass. "I've got to go; I'll see you in the morning." I hang up my phone as I look back at the house. "You guys were right, staring at some guy's house waiting for him to leave is so much better then sex." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice. They both chose to ignore me, which slightly annoyed me, if you're going to drag me someplace I don't want to go the least you could do is respond to me. "Scott is there something wrong with your mother, I saw her at the hospital and she was acting kind of weird." At his confused look I proceeded to tell him about my encounter with her, which made him grimace at the end.

"Yeah that's my fault." He said, looking down at his shoes. "I may have mentioned your story to my mom, leaving out the magic parts of course." Great!

"Yeah, just a heads up, you're probably going to get a similar reaction from my dad the next time you see him." Stiles said, grinning at my discomfort.

"Fuck my life." I growl, getting ready to tell them off when my vision blurs, signaling my perimeter spell had been tripped. "He's leaving."

Stiles pulls his car up just as Derek's car turns onto the road. Both boys are out of the car before I've even got my buckle off, causing me to scramble after them. "Something's different." Scott says as I reach them.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." He says as he leads us to a spot on the side of the house. "Let's just get this over with."

"Just putting this out there, but I really don't think we should be doing this." I say as I shine my flashlight on the ground. Thank god they only had two shovels, making me the designated lookout.

I stand there for a good twenty minutes before boredom starts to sit in. I wonder if I can use my flashlight to read my book. "This is taking too long." Scott said, trying to dig faster. "What if Derek comes back."

"We run."

"What if he catches us?" Scott asks, panting.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles says, looking at the both of us. I raise my eyebrow at him in amusement and gesture for him to continue. "We all run in a different direction, whoever he catches first too bad."

I snort at this. "You realize that would be you genius. Scott has his werewolf speed and after last night he knows better than to try something with me."

"What happened last night?" Scott demanded, looking at me angrily. I frown at him for a second before I remembered that I never told them about last night's incident.

"Ugh, never mind, keep digging." I say dismissively, looking away. Scott was about to continue when Stiles made comment that he found something. I sigh inwardly as they both stumble with trying to remove the knots. "We don't have time for this, move." I say. Both boys step back and look at me as I glare at the sack, summoning my powers. "Open." The ropes around it immediately snap, releasing the opening. Scott pulls it back and all three of us scream as we jump back, staring at the dead dog. "What the fuck!"

"I thought you smelled human blood." Stiles shouted.

"I said something was different." I was about to comment when I noticed a flower planted right next to the grave. 'I know that flower.' I can't help but think as I stare at it. Faintly I hear stiles say that he thinks it's wolfs bane before he starts to pull it from the ground only to discover that it was attached to a rope that had petals attached to it. Suddenly it came back to me, _Wolfs bane, though toxic to werewolves, is often used in the resting place of an alpha wolf in order to create the illusion of a dead wolf._ The passage from one of my grimoires played through my head as I looked back into the grave and saw a pair of cold, lifeless eyes that I'd hoped to never see again.

"Scott." I whisper, unable to remove my eyes from hers. I hear him squeal as he calls Stiles name but I still can't look away. She looks exactly the same, still frozen forever in fear. I cover my mouth as I feel a tear slip down my face. I hear my name being called and I'm finally able to look away as I stare into Scotts concerned eyes. "Take me home, now." I say, walking away from the site.

I was staring, bleary eyed at my fireplace, trying my best to avoid the sunlight. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting here, after the third nightmare I decided sleep was not happening. I continued to mess with the fire when my phone went off. "Hello." I say, wincing at how rough my voice sounded.

"God you sound horrible, did you get any sleep at all last night." Stiles asked in his usually chipper voice. My only response was a grunt causing him to laugh. "Anyway, the police just arrived to arrest Derek, I'll keep you posted." Was his response before the line went dead. I can't help but glare at the phone, 'he didn't even ask if I was ok.' I thought, sitting my phone down only to jump as my doorbell went off. Standing, I make my way to the door, grumbling about stupid sales people.

"Danny!" I say, startled at the sight of the grinning boy staring back at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, taking in the flowers and his confused expression before the memory hit. "Oh god, our date, I completely forgot." I say, backing up slightly as I feel tears start to well up. "I'm so sorry; I'm such a horrible person." I get out as I break down in front of him, all of the held back tears from last night and the first encounter with the body finally breaking through.

I heard my door close, making me cry even harder thinking Danny left angrily before I was pulled into a tight embrace, my head being cradled against his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Zach." He says softly, patting my head lightly as I clutch onto his shirt for dear life. I don't know how long we stood there when I finally calmed down. "Why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what's really bothering you, cause I'm sure this isn't over forgetting a date." I nodded slightly and let him lead me to the couch, where I told him that Scott and Stiles had me go with them to look for something Scott had lost when we came across this old house in the woods and found the body of a woman that had been torn in half.

"God, she looked so afraid, staring up with those lifeless eyes." I say as I start breathing faster, resulting in Danny taking both sides of my face with his hands and making me look at him where he told me to take deep breaths until I calmed down again. "You must think I'm pathetic, freaking out like this, not to mention this is two dates in a row that I've fucked up, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to try for a third."

"You are not pathetic, after what you went through last night you are more than entitled to react this way." He said, rubbing my shoulder. "And as far as I'm concerned, it may not be the date I was intending, but spending the day with my boyfriend comforting him when he needs it is more than enough." I can't help but smile at that as I lean forward and kiss him.

True to his word, Danny spent most of the morning distracting me, either with kisses or questions. I told him my story of how I got here, leaving out the magic parts and he told me about his life, and most importantly, he told me his last name, which was a mouthful. Around noon we ordered a pizza and snuggled on the couch before I fell asleep on his chest while he ran his hands through my hair. I woke from the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time when he was trying to gently move me.

"Where are you going?" I asked drowsily, sitting up on the couch to stare at him.

"I have to get to the school; we have a warm up before the game." He said, causing me to stare at him in confusion before I looked at the clock and saw it was almost five thirty.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the sleep." He said, grabbing his bag off the floor. "I hope you can still come to the game, but if you can't I understand."

"I'm coming." I say, rising to pull him into a kiss. We stand there for a minute before pulling apart and I look away blushing slightly. "Would you come over after the game? I don't want to be alone tonight." I ask nervously.

"Of course I will." He said, giving me a quick kiss before walking out. "See you at the game."

The game was just about to start as I stood next to Scott's mom. True to his word, Stiles dad pulled me aside and gave me almost the same speech that Ms. McCall gave the day before. The game was just about to start when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning, I smile as I see Allison standing next to a man.

"Hey Zach." She said, hugging me slightly, god, everyone wants to hug me lately. "This is my dad, dad this is Zach." She indicated between us before her dad stepped up and held up his hand.

"Chris Argent." He said smiling slightly.

"Zachary Conant." I say, grasping his hand before he begins to walk back to where they were. "Did anyone ever tell you that your dad is kind of hot?" I say to her, causing her to laugh and slap my arm before walking to join him.

The game started, and I started to cheer with Melissa as Scott started running along the field only to be body checked by Jackson. Very briefly I considered making him trip but decided this was probably just payback for the shoulder. He scored the goal causing the crowd to cheer as I stood with Melissa. Scott was walking by when I saw him freeze and stare at something behind me making me turn to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign that said they loved Jackson. "Shit." I say looking over at Stiles to see him giving me the same look.

I looked back over to see Scott hunched over and breathing hard, the guy behind him backing up in fear. "I'm going to go check on Stiles." I say to Melissa as I run over and sit next to him, drawing his attention before he looks back at Scott. When the ref blows his whistle I can't help but grab onto Stiles at the same time he grabs me, watching as Scott jumps over a player and catches the ball. I squeeze tighter as he weaves through the players and makes the score, causing me to jump up and start cheering. We were back to clutching each other as a player tossed the ball to Scott in fear. The coach came to us asking if he did it on purpose.

"Well that school isn't known for being the brightest." I say with a shrug as I watch Scott throw the ball so hard it breaks the goalies stick. We watch as Scott get the ball again only to stop and survey the field making me realize he was in full out wolf mode. Gathering as much power as I can I shout out, "THROW THE DAMN BALL BITCH!" Adding as much compulsion as I can, sighing inwardly as he throws it scoring the final goal. "WHOO!"

I sit back with Stiles as everyone runs onto the field. My happy moment is shattered when I hear Stiles dad tell him the body was Derek Hales sister at the same moment I see him standing on the outskirts of the field. Sighing, I walk around the field until I reach him. "Derek." I say, watching him jump slightly before whipping around to look at me.

"What do you want?" He snarled, flashing his eyes.

"I want to apologize." I say, holding back a smirk at his shocked face. "I took things way too far with the fire, I should have never used it against you. Also about your sister." I say watching his shocked look turn to anger at the last part.

"I got arrested." He growled.

"If it's any consolation, I told them to leave things alone." I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me in confusion. "As much as I hate to say it, after tonight I'll admit that I can't help Scott. As much I want to, I'm not a wolf. He needs you, even if he's too stubborn to see it." I say taking a step back. "I hope you can forgive me for the other night and that we can start over. Scott will probably be more willing to join you if you and I were on good terms, think it over. Goodnight Derek." I say as I turn around and walk back towards the crowd, completely unaware of the smile on his face.

"You did really well tonight." I told Danny as I slipped into the bed next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and placing my arm across his stomach.

"We would have done better if Jackson hadn't played keep away for McCall for most of the game." He said, adjusting his arm to pull me closer. "So I've been wondering all day, is there a second you walking around." He asked making me look at him in confusion before I realize what he meant and started to laugh.

"No, Adam and I are fraternal. The only similarities are our hair and eye color." I say as I snuggle closer. "Sorry to destroy your twin fantasies."

"No problem, I've got the best one right here." He whispered, making me smile before we eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long, working towards your major doesn't leave a lot of time to write. I hope to do better this semester. Also, someone asked me if Zach was identical to Adam but I don't want him to be, otherwise I would have just made this an Adam/Danny fanfic. ** **With Zach I picture him as Nathaniel Buzolic, better known as Kol from the Vampire Diaries. Gotta have someone hot to stand around the rest of the sexy boys of Teen Wolf.**


End file.
